The new wave of UA (SYOC closed)
by Rubyashes
Summary: After the graduation of the original class 1-A, a new class 1-A comes to U.A to train to become pro heroes and make a mark in the history of U.A and all of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I obviously don't own the rights to my hero academia, because if I did it would be much worse.**

It was a fairly normal Sunday for Daichi, which consisted of waking up, brushing his teeth(while trying not to break his toothbrush again), taking a shower, wearing clothes, which consisted of a White T-shirt with a picture of an armored shark and some slacks, making his breakfast and eating it while typing the first interesting story idea on his laptop.

Another staple of his day was his laptop disappearing, being replaced with a girl wearing a pink hoodie and some jeans.

"So," Daichi asked, unfazed as his keyboard was replaced with a girls legs "what did you find in my mailbox today Kobayashi-chan." Knowing that one of the pastimes of the girl on his table, whose name is Haruna, was going through his mail.

"Just some more court summons, restraining orders, cease and desists, etc., the works." She replied, finding it funny that a 15 year old boy could get into so much trouble.

"Put them in the pile, we'll burn it all tomorrow." Daichi said, standing up to get his computer.

"Also, I found this." She said, holding up an envelope.

Daichi, looking away, said "If it's a porn mag, also put it in the burn pile, they've also started planting incriminating evidence in my house."

"Nah," Haruna chuckled "it's an envelope."

"weird," Daichi commented "my parents usually only send money by the beginning of the month."

Daichi then grabbed it and tipped it upside-down, which made a holographic recorder fall out. Curious, Daichi turned it on.

"HELLO," was the first thing he heard, he looked at the hologram a saw open mic, one of the more popular heroes, talking.

"IS THIS THING WORKING?" he said, looking to the side. "OK, ANYWAY, YOU, DAICHI INOUE, HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PASSED THE ENTRANCE EXAM AND ARE NOW A STUDENT OF U.A." he said, somehow saying the last part louder than the rest of the announcement, if that was possible.

"Hell yeah," Daichi said, jumping for joy. "I'm in, woo-hoo."

"I also got a letter, so we're both in. Boy do I hope we're in the same class."

"The only thing I hope for is the absence of a person who's attitude is the definition of a dick." Daichi told Haruna. "now, to the park! I'm itching for a race." To which Haruna just replied to with a nod.

 **-x-**

 _The park_

Daichi and Haruna got to the park and went to their usual racing spot.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you?" Daichi asked smugly.

"So you've finally admitted to wanting to touch my butt," Haruna replied, also smug. "well you can do that all you want when your behind me."

They gave a hobo 120 yen to officiate the race, after which they got in their starting positions.

The hobo counted down and when he reached 1 the race began.

Daichi started off strong, but when he looked behind himself, he saw her about to use her quirk.

Haruna kobayashi

Age - 14

Birthday - August 25th

Hair color – hazel brown, long

Eye color - dark red

Blood type- AB

Skin color – milky white

Cup size – 32 c

Quirk- location swap: switches the users location with an object they're pointing at.

Daichi knew she was going to use her quirk on him to win the race, but instead of trying to dodge it, he just said to her "You know that won't work on me right?"

Daichi Inoue

Hair color – jet black, naturally slicked back

Birthday – June 13th

Age – 15

Eye color – aqua blue

Skin color – lightly tanned

Blood type - O

Quirk – land shark: can swim through the ground like it was water and take people with him. Also gives him the properties of a shark.

Immediately as he said that he dived underground to avoid it, but he soon realized that he made the wrong decision.

"I wasn't aiming at you at all Inoue-san," she said playfully. "I was aiming at a rock that so happened to be at the finish line."

Daichi stuck his head out from the ground, still swimming, and saw the rock. The plan was simple from there, he just had to eat the rock before she could swap places with it and dive back underground before she could swap places with him.

The plan almost worked, but he was a second too slow, because as he jumped out to eat it her back appeared in front of him, signifying two things. First was the fact he lost and second was the fact he was on a head on collision with her butt.

Daichi's face hit his unintended destination, causing her to tumble and fall over the finish line.

"Dammit." Daichi cried out, feeling the sting of defeat.

"Hey, hey, don't be too sad, at least you completed your goal of touching my butt before the race was over, so in the end we were both winners." Haruna said happily.

"Oh come off it," he replied in an irritated tone. "anyway, that puts your wins at 31 and me at 30, so I have to buy us both burgers."

 **-x-**

Bob cannons fast food restaurant

"So," Haruna asked with a curious expression on her face. "what were you writing this time."

"I was writing about how the most popular girl in a school falls in love with the anti-social nerd and how they go against all odds with the power of love." Daichi said straight-faced, knowing she would believe it.

"Aw, Inoue-san, I knew you loved me but I didn't think you would start writing stories about us getting together." Haruna giggled.

"Don't even start, those aren't our roles at all, and why would I love someone who perfectly fits the description of creepy-Chan," Daichi replied "but if you really need to know, I'm practicing to write detective novels and that was one of my attempts."

"You have always been a closet literature fanatic, so I'm sure you will do just fine." Haruna said in an encouraging tone.

"Not sure how those two things are related, but thanks anyway." He said, cracking a smile. "well, I'm going back to writing so can go back to where you always go to by this time of day."

"Oh yeah, I should tell you now," she said with determination. "from now on I will be living in your house."

"huh," Daichi said. "oh, okay." Taking her by surprise.

"You'll really let me live with you." Haruna said, shocked.

"I mean, we basically already live together and I need you to make the government stop giving me eviction notices," Daichi said. "but what happened to were you were living before."

"You know I don't have any relatives, and I've run out of hideouts, so you were my last resort."

"well, as long as you don't touch me or my food, you can live with me for as long as you want," Daichi replied "now let's go home."

 **A/N:** **Now I could be updating my other stories, but I wanted to do this first. And now on to ruby says.**

 **Firstly I ask you to stay your hand when typing the review about their bios in the middle of the chapter before you type something like this.**

 **Teen Wolf fan 29:**

 **Ugh, why did you put their bios there, it's too jarring and takes me out of the story. Change it.**

 **If you're going to write that anyway, at least put were you would want me to write them, and even then I probably won't change it. If you weren't going to write that then sorry for judging you.**

 **And secondly if I somehow forget to put it in the summary, then I will do it now. This story is an SYOC, and you can send your oc's to me via PMing me or in the reviews. Everyone can send a male and female character each and they can send multiple but only one pair will be selected per person. The oc's should have these guidelines filled:**

 **Name:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Quirk:**

 **Nickname (optional) :**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Cup size (females only):**

 **Birthmarks/scars (optional):**

 **Allergies (optional):**

 **Phobias (optional):**

 **Accessories(optional):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Quirk restrictions:**

 **Extra anatomy:**

 **Other:**

 **I am Rubyashes and I still don't have an outro.**

 **Proudly beta read by COOL1nate. He's cool and has good stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Announcements**

 **Hey guys, just flew back from Europe and boy are my arms tired… because during the trip I got into a lot of fights. Just kidding, I actually flapped all the way back home.**

 **Bad Jokes aside, the OC's have been picked.**

 **Male**

Daichi Inoue - quirk: land shark

Kazuo Yukimura - quirk: soul flame

Makoto renin - quirk: smokster

Ellix barbaros – quirk: bug body

Yamamoto Akio – quirk: sound boost

Skylar white – quirk: air rotation

Embi harunomi – quirk: bone manipulation

Ricardio Ryan – quirk: repulsion

Kai ochima – quirk: kinetic sponge

 **Female**

Irina von Teska – quirk: command T

Alice lichi – quirk: chemical compound

Kuroki anuri – quirk: mind manipulation

Avril Flores – quirk: solar power

Ren Ao – quirk: water works

Aki Takamura – quirk: crash and burn

 **Sadly, not many people sent in female OC's, so the boy to girl ratio is very unbalanced.**

 **Also, while I was sieving through the OC's, I noticed most of them fall into 3 archetypes**

 **A child from a rich family with no friends**

 **An orphan**

 **A child who can't trust people due to a traumatic experience**

 **And most of them hate bully's, perverts, manipulators etc. And they all have charming, kind, brave, optimistic attitudes and are all about giving second chances.**

 **bullies, my OC's are always like that too so I'm not one to judge, I just think its weird how everybody's ideal character is the same.**

 **I'm rubyashes and I procrastinate so much you shouldn't be expecting new chapters anytime soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I still do not own My Hero Academia, and I probably never will**

Chapter 2- Knowing the neighbours

One was Daichi's favorite pastimes was taking a relaxing swim through the ground, which he was currently doing in class.

No one had noticed him yet, not even Haruka, who was in the same class as him, had any idea he was there.

Daichi's main goal today was to check out his classmates secretly and find out what they can do.

First on the list was a Kazuo Yukimura, a golden-eyed boy whose curtains matched the window, who seemed to have a 'spirit animal' on his desk, which he called Noboru. Daichi noticed that every time Kazuo tried touching his cat made out of black flames, he would get slightly weakened, he noted it down in a notepad and went on his way.

Next on the list was a Makoto Renin, someone Daichi knew from a long forgotten encounter during the times he could patrol his territory.

He already knew everything there was to know about Makoto. A blue eyed black haired orphan who got adopted by bartenders since they only had a girl, he had discovered his quirk when his parents thought he was smoking in his room, which he technically was, just with his actual body instead of a roll of tobacco.

After noting him down just for the sake of thoroughness, he continued on his merry way to others.

Daichi was moving along when he saw Ellix Barbaros, which sounded like a slightly familiar name that popped up often when he had ears in the underground, but he shrugged it off.

Ellix could apparently change body parts to that of a bug, which Daichi thought was pretty cool. He then noted it down and went onwards.

Daichi was all smiles when he saw the young prospect himself, Yamamoto Akio. He was the kind of guy Daichi looked for, and he hoped they could get real close.

He already knew the blue hairs quirk, sound boost, which increased his speed the more noise was around him, so he scribbled it down quickly and skipped along as well as you could while swimming.

His happiness was quickly dashed on the rocks as he saw an exact copy of himself seated on a chair. Daichi knew nothing about him, so he flicked through school files until he found a match.

Skylar White, a transfer student who came to Japan recently, he blew away the judges with his air rotation quirk, which he can use to spin the air around himself at speeds enough to cut someone. Daichi would need to keep a close eye on this supposed imposter.

Not too far away from him was another dude, Embi harunomi, a creepy guy who could shift his bones around and stick them out of his body at will. Daichi got bad vibes from him, so he quickly swam along.

Daichi saw a face that had been on the local news for half an hour on a sunny day, Ricardio Ryan, a loner whose house got burnt down by an arsonist and got his arm damaged, which adversely affected his quirk, a convenient one that allowed him to repel anything that came close to him by simply opening his palms.

And for the last male in the class, Daichi set his sights on a pretty regular kid, Kai Ochima, who could supposedly 'absorb' kinetic energy and then release it, which sounded pretty uncool, Daichi not even bothering to note him down.

On the female side Daichi instantly ran into someone who screamed bad news, Irina von Teska, a name feared by many and worshipped by many more. He could see her using her hereditary quirk, Command T, which can control and slightly alter anything she wills. Daichi had to skirt around her aura of monarchy to advance.

Daichi saw a girl of smiles, a girl known as Alice Lichi, who could create chemicals from herself, which was something that would be dangerous on almost anyone else, but not her. She was currently using her cheek fat to create a pincushion, which she put to immediate work by sticking some in as she fixed a tear in a doll.

As Daichi was noting down her serenity, he heard something dripping, specifically water.

He slowly looked behind him as he saw the source, a girl named Ren Ao was leaking water from her elbow, which instantly tipped Daichi off to her water making quirk. He also saw a girl who smelled of photosynthesis, whose name was Avril Flores, drinking some water from a bottle, with some spilling beside him. Daichi, not wanting to stick around longer, dove underground and was headed for the door, but when he resurfaced he felt something weird, like someone was in his head. He knew exactly who it was, sitting beside his allotted chair was the perpetrator, Kuroki Anuri, another female Daichi didn't feel safe around. He instantly threw her off by discreetly thinking 'She looks cute' and dashing away while she was flustered.

With all the preparations done, Daichi surfaced outside the class, prepared a plastic bag of trinkets and put on a smile before walking into class.

"Hey there, I'm Daichi Inoue, pleased to meet all of you." he said as he burst in through the door with waving his plastic bag.

Most of the class introduced himself to him, excluding Ricardio, Makoto and Kuroki.

"To commemorate the day of our meeting, I made us all friendship bracelets." Daichi said with a blissful smile as he handed them out.

Everybody put it on, Excluding Ricardio and Irina.

After more mingling, Daichi went to sit beside Kuroki, and all was fine.

Or was, as when Daichi least expected it, Kuroki spoke up suddenly.

"Sorry to bother, but what's operation M?" she timidly said.

Daichi, filled with shock, could only blame himself for instantly forgetting she could read minds.

Mustering up all his ability, Daichi clouded his mind with white noise as he answered.

"Whatever do you mean? I've never heard of this 'operation' you speak of" Daichi said, trying to mark the fact he was sweating bullets by rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I guess it was nothing then." Kuroki said as she gave up.

After school Daichi slipped out and opened his phone.

"Well I guess I'll have to hit Kuroki's place first in the event she can read my mind at long range too, but no matter what, operation M must not fail!" He shouted, before breaking into a laughter that could only remind someone of a villain in a show or movie.

 **So remember what I said last chapter about my procrastination? Yeah it really showed these past 6 or so months. I actually planned on releasing this during February, but what remains of my conscience wouldn't let me, so here we are today.**

 **Happy every holiday since my last chapter and now btw.**

 **This is Rubyashes and I'm never promising monthly updates again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- No matter how hard you will it, I will never own MHA**

Chapter 3- Operation M (part 1)

Night had fallen, and Daichi was tired of stealing shoes, so he set to work immediately.

"Haruka, initiate operation Monarchinization!" Daichi said cockily into his phone.

"Why are you telling me this," Haruna said back in a groggy voice "It's 10 PM and I'm not part of this."

"I'll just keep you updated then." Daichi said as he swam to the first target, Kuroki Anuri.

Daichi had a few starts and stops, making Haruna tell him where to go by using the tracking devices in the friendship bracelets, until he found a dingy house that looked like it had been uprooted from a swamp and pasted in a dirty suburb.

"Okay, I see the house," Daichi said, getting too into the role of a detective staking out a criminal act, ignoring that fact that these kinds of illegal acts are what makes the police dislike him "Sending you my location, use the video satellite to observe the house's surrounding and confirm there is no outside movement."

"You got it boss." Haruna said, used to letting Daichi play his games, she did as she was asked and then they waited for a few minutes.

"There's a man going inside the house, probably her dad" Haruna's voice said, cutting through the silence.

"Good, continue keeping me posted." Daichi said as he got a headband and put his cellphone in the strap so he could use his video camera while receiving the call.

Inside Daichi saw Kuroki brushing her hair, then getting startled by something. Then he looked at the space between the ground floor and first floor and saw through the windows that her father was heading up the stairs with a knife and some peanut butter.

Daichi, confused, wondered why he randomly had those, or why he didn't have any bread on him, until he saw the father burst into Kuroki's room.

He seemed to be shouting at her, wildly swinging the knife around and opening the tub of peanut butter.

Daichi had a stone forming in the pit of his stomach, one he hadn't swallowed.

"Haruna, please give me all the info you have gathered about Kuroki Anuri" Daichi said, a hint of dread that he himself couldn't hear in his voice.

"Gotten from her previous school records, she's 159 cm, underweight, cup size 32 B, she has scars that go from her left shoulder to her right hip, and she has one across her palm, allergies include: nuts which make her suffocate, and inconveniently suffocation is a big fear of hers, a reason she doesn't like swimming, she is also prone to many panic attacks, more information may come at a later time"

Daichi's throat went dry at the mention of allergies. "How much nut is in peanut butter?"

Haruna was quiet for a while before saying "Peanut butter has a minimum of 90% nut, so don't try making her a sandwich with the stuff"

Daichi cut the call and reached into his coat, which housed his trusty burner phone.

After a little throat clearing, Daichi called the police.

"You have reached the police how can we help you?"

Daichi took a big gulp of air and saliva, reached for his video camera and pressed record while pointing it at the Anuri residence, and said in his best otaku voice "There's a mad man trying to shove a serrated blade down a young girls throat!"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Positive, I ran to look for someone to help, but I only found this phone on the ground, it was in the 23rd house on white street" Daichi said, quickly losing composure as the knife inched closer to her mouth.

"We're on our way as we speak, just keep calm and stay put"

"Yessir" Daichi said, cutting the call and focusing purely on the happenings in the house.

The knife was inching ever closer, and no matter how fast those cars were they could never get there before he succeeded, so Daichi started with a risky train of thought.

He needed to delay this, and he needed the burner phone gone. So if he could kill 2 birds with one stone, or in this case phone, then he could rest easy.

Daichi gauged the distance with the video camera and his naked eye, and saw that if he tried really hard he could break a window.

Taking the 1 in 10 chance, Daichi used his expert abilities to throw his burner phone through the window where a disturbing act was taking place.

The window was shattered, and the man, startled, rushed outside to see the vandal who may have seen what he was doing.

Just at that moment the first police car had arrived, the officers getting out of it and apprehending the father.

Daichi pushed himself out of the ground, dusted himself off, and called Haruna.

"I'm sending you the first pictures now, be sure to back them up and guard them with your life." Daichi said, sending a few pictures and a video of the peanut butter knife assault.

"Dang, that's pretty bad, I feel so bad for her." Haruna said dryly.

"I can feel you mentally comparing yourself to her, and I order you to stop"

"Roger roger"

"On to the next target, Yamamoto Akio!" Dachi said with a clenched fist, the sounds of police sirens fading away.

 **I felt guilty about not posting in so long that I decided to do a double whammy, so enjoy.**

 **This is probably as dark as I can get so don't worry if you're off put by it.**

 **This is Rubyashes and you better not get comfortable with fast uploads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own BHA, but imagine if the OC's got into the anime**

Chapter 3- operation M (part 2)

Daichi was merrily swimming along to spy on the young prospect himself, but was stopped by a timely observation by Haruna.

"I'm looking at the Akio residence on the satellite, and for some reason there's an absurd amount of police cars." She warned.

"What?, shouldn't they be occupied with the peanut butter knife problem now?" Daichi said, displeased that the police was in his way again.

"Sorry to inform you chief, but not only is the road he lives on a shortcut to and from the Anuri household to the police station, he also lives beside the police station" Haruna said, expectant of the dissatisfaction Daichi would voice.

"The cogs of fate turn against me once more, just wait little Yamamoto, you will be mine!" Daichi screamed to no one in particular.

"You get obsessed by the weirdest things, I never understand it" Haruna commented, regretting slightly that she ever offered to take care of him.

"I still have an hour till midnight, but now there's nothing to do." He mumbled, backstroking through the streets.

"Since you refuse to go to bed then, I'll just share an interesting fact," Haruna said dryly "Ellix Barbaros and Irina von Teska live in the same area."

Daichi's interest was thoroughly peaked at that. Ellix's family was rich or famous enough to live in the same world as Irina's?

"And I'm sure you know where she lives." Haruna continued.

Anyone who was anyone knew where the Teska's lived. A place called Elysium heights, the closest thing to heaven on earth. It's said that even a pauper can become an aristocrat the second he steps through the gates.

Daichi couldn't care less about heaven, but the fact Ellix lived there made it top priority.

"Well then, guess we get to pay Ellix a visit." He said, already swimming towards Elysium.

Daichi approached the bottom of the hill where it was located, then he set to work.

"Be careful," Haruna said "they have an electric fence that extends to the sky and is rooted in hell."

"Yeah yeah," Daichi said, screwing 2 cylinders together "tell me the wall with the least defense"

"That would be the north-eastern wall, so make sure to be facing the south side for this." Haruna replied with a small amount of reprimand in her voice.

"Don't worry, I learn from my mistakes." Daichi said as he put on his gloves, remembering the last time he tried this.

After setting up the cylinder on a mount, Daichi circled the great wall separating him from his target.

"On your mark." Daichi said, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"3.. 2.. 1.. Showtime" She said, slightly happy to be doing a heist.

Daichi clicked the button on a wireless trigger she had in hand and closed his ears.

Soon the sky illuminated as a huge firework shot out from the cylinder.

It kept shooting a firework every 2 seconds, which made the guards try to shut it off as Daichi waltzed through the front door.

A lone guard was assessing the situation on a group of monitors. He staggered a little when he saw Daichi, before regaining his composure.

"hey kid!" he said. "Did you do this?"

"Daichi special No. 1, firework blitz." He said with an innocent smile.

"And you get to witness the new Daichi special No. 2, Parfum de poison." He said, already spraying a purple perfume bottle.

The guard tried holding his breath, but he had already sniffed it. What followed was a body spasm so violent that he passed out from the pain.

After a while of thinking Daichi realized something important.

"Probably shouldn't have said my name" he said, before shrugging it off.

Daichi had successfully infiltrated the estate, and decided to take a casual stroll to Ellix's house, the fireworks behind him still firing.

"Boy, I sure am evil, a real mastermind, right Haruna?"

"You sure are Daichi." Haruna said, giving him to confirmation he desperately needed.

Daichi decided to take the direct approach and find Ellix's room by scaling the wall, which wasn't very hard considering the noises coming from his room.

Daichi was barely hanging on to the wall and was just able to listen to Ellix spilling many cans of beans through his window.

"My name is Ellix," He began, looking into a mirror. "quiet school student and son of Miss Monarch by day, but with a deadly night secret."

Daichi stopped listening after he said he was the son of miss monarch. That was a name straight out of the golden age textbooks, a name that could level an army with the mere mention, a name that retired after having a kid.

Daichi was even more confused than before about his surname, since Miss Monarch definitely had nothing to do with any Barbaros's to his knowledge.

Daichi was able to tune in to the last part of his hero summary, which was definitely missing an important factor.

"And that's why, even with my dad gone and my mom retired, I still fight with their will at my back!" Ellix concluded.

"Sure is tiring having to recite that, but it'll be necessary one day, I can feel it!"

And as the day drew to a close, Daichi and Ellix, went to bed, both in equal measures excited and scared by the next day of school.

 **Felt the need to rewrite this a whole bunch of times, and it still feels wrong, but I'll live with it.**

 **In the depths of my mind, I had the ludicrous idea of all the OC makers meeting up in some kind of group chat, but that's an Insane idea.**

 **This is Rubyashes and I'm losing my edge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- Just going to say it, I know that even though I don't own BNHA, somehow someone who's connected to it's making is reading this in any way, shape or form. Hit me up.**

Chapter 4- Room plans

Daichi had been unable to sleep after learning about Ellix's family, specifically Miss Monarch, and had to survive off the sorrow of passersby's and their food as he went to school.

He arrived in class and instantly took center stage on the teacher's table, which confused many of his classmates.

"Good day, soon to be serfs, it is I, Daichi!" he said, making some flamboyant movements that most could only classify as stupid.

Kai Ochima was the first to speak up with the obvious question.

"Um, what's a surf?" he said.

"It's serf," Daichi replied slightly impatiently "and you will know firsthand what it means soon enough."

Irina spoke up soon after, taking over the role of leader quickly.

"Hmph, so it really is you, Inoue." She said, a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Hey hey, don't need to be so shy just because it's our first time meeting, I'm sure we know all about each other, heiress of the Teska's" Daichi replied, voice overflowing with confidence.

"You will call me princess from now on, feel honored I let trash like you speak to me." Irina retorted with enough venom to poison an elephant.

"Alright, while I'm here allow me to reintroduce myself," Daichi smirked with glee "I am Daichi 'earthquake' Inoue, hated by any and every authority, a name to make babies cry louder before stopping in fear, and you will be the lucky few that end up working for me."

Daichi waited for anyone to react to his nickname, but was disappointed at the lack of reactions.

Yamamoto Akio, being the kind one, decided to lift his spirits, the first of his many mistakes.

"Wow, you must be really important to have such an intimidating nickname, like a force of nature." He said, accidentally making himself awed by Daichi, another mistake.

Daichi could feel his head swelling, but he didn't care.

"This is why you're the young prospect Akio, loved by even the Mafia and Yakuza." He said cheerily.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, very confused.

"Yours is a blessed birth, for you are loved by the underground in more ways than I can understand." Daichi said.

Yamamoto was scared and confused, and Irina, seeing her chance, stepped in between Daichi and Yamamoto.

"Don't get any ideas, if anyone'll have him it's me." She declared with a hint of greed, something which Yamamoto failed to pick up in his surprise.

"We'll see, but for now I have an even more important announcement." Daichi continued.

"You all have no choice but to work with me, I made sure of that."

"No you didn't, don't get ahead of yourself," Haruna said, appearing by the window "I did."

"It's basically the same thing," Daichi retorted "since all of it comes back to me anyway."

"Sure thing boss." Haruna said, lazily throwing him a brown package, which he caught with relative ease.

"In this package, I have almost everyone's secrets." Daichi said dubiously. "And while you work for me they won't be made public, but should you stop, there are many little birds in the sky and they love to chirp."

Yamamoto stopped listening a long time ago, which was due to hearing that a girl wanted to actually have him around.

He wasn't a lonely kid, and everyone was always weirdly nice to him, but even then he had never heard a girl say that she 'wanted' him, and it hit him in the heart, growing slowly but steadily.

While Yamamoto was lost in his own mind the classroom drama had taken a strange turn.

In the midst of laughing, Daichi got hit with a flaming double jump kick which sent him through the wall.

Daichi was barely still in the school by sticking his hand into the ground, and saw the attacker.

A tall redheaded female in what could only be called business casual.

"No sitting on desks." She barked out like an army general.

"Who are you?" Daichi asked after dragging himself back into the school.

"Aki Takamura, your homeroom teacher," she replied "now, back to your seats!"

After a few seconds of shuffling feet and opening doors all of class 1-A was present.

"Alright, let's see," Aki said, going through a ledger and mumbling "Welcome to class, have a nice time and all that stuff."

"Apart from all this boring ear filler I have one important announcement." She said suddenly.

The whole class listened intently to this important piece of information.

"It says 'Students of class 1-A, no matter how frightening your homeroom teacher is, she is no longer allowed to perform corporal punishment.'"

This made everyone slightly uneasy but reassured in their hearts. Until she continued.

"Just yanking your chains! It actually says that you will all have to start living in a mixed gender dorm while you stay in this school." She laughed.

There was silence, before a shout of unison gave them back their voices.

"WHAT?!" They all said as they homeroom teacher still laughed.

 **Not my best chapter in my opinion, but I'm sure I'll grow naturally. Big shout out and thanks to Draxor, Askaroth and MaMcMu for the advice and support in the review section. Also, Happy super late International Fanworks Day (and valentines too I guess), and finally I learnt I'm in a community archive called BNHA SYOC Stories, so if you like BNHA SYOC stories you should probably look through it.**

 **This is Rubyashes, and I'm blessing all my fans with some creativity juice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own BNHA and probably won't achieve that level of good anyways.**

Chapter 5- Daichi's day off

 **3 days later**

Daichi laid in his room, looking at the ceiling and thinking of the future. This was the first time he's lived with anyone besides Haruna and the cat lady next to his house, and he wasn't sure how to properly manage his time.

When wondering which member of his class he should interact with first, his phone rang.

"Hey Daichi, you busy?" Haruna's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Free as a bird, what's up?" Daichi replied, sitting up on his bed, which was surrounded in various strange items, like rocks and bones.

"Grapevine just gave me intel on a mission happening at a performance fair, I'm busy, so pick the first target and get on it." She said in a slightly commanding aura.

"Fine, don't whine later if I choose an airhead or something because you rushed me." He replied, then cut the call.

Immediately after Daichi reached into his mouth and felt around for something. After a while he pulled out a jagged tooth and suddenly threw it.

It landed on a dartboard, but Daichi didn't bother to check where it hit, as he walked through the wall and into the ground.

 **An hour later**

Daichi swam all the way to the Shibuya performance fair, which was pretty hard to do, but saved money and overall time. It also utterly eliminated pesky human contact, making it the most ideal form of travel.

Daichi looked around for the objective. On the way here he had been briefed on finding someone who made it possible to turn music into paintings, and had been told to contact them so that they would use their skill to give rich old people some paintings to show off to their friends.

Daichi went up to the help desk and began to talk to the man sitting there.

"Hey there, would you happen to know where I can find the musical paintings?" Daichi asked as coolly as he could.

"Those would be the closing act of the fair, so stick around to see the wonderful display." The receptionist replied with a showbiz smile.

Daichi already felt drained, but a mission's a mission, and he didn't want to mess up on something so easy.

After a good few hours of hula hooping, acting and an ape escape Daichi felt like he was on the brink of puking from annoyance, but there was just one more act before the musical paintings, so he held it in and sat down for it.

The second the last man came out with a diagram of the solar system Daichi knew this was going to be the worst one yet.

"Hey boys and girls! I'm Mr. Nakamura here to teach you about space travel!" Said the middle-aged salesman who looked like the last time he had contact with a friend was in The 80s.

"One day spaceships will be able to carry us to any part of the solar system. Imagine you and your family booking a cruise to Mars, or Jupiter!" he continued, and every single word that came out of his mouth got on Daichi's nerves.

With the power of his quirk, he started to make a toy spaceship fly, then went back to addressing the crowd.

"Imagine you're on this very ship, that'll take you anywhere in the solar system, where would you want it to land? Would it be Neptune, or Saturn, or maybe even Venus!"

After that line Daichi snapped. He stood up from his seat and walked up to the stage.

"Sir, I guarantee that this ship will have a crash impact with Uranus if you keep wasting our time! Get on with the presentation!" Daichi said, unsure of why he was this angry over a presentation.

His outburst elicited mixed reactions from the crowd. Half of them found this as rude and childish, while the other half agreed with him and voiced their like-minded thinking.

"Yeah, you tell him!"

"How are you taking this long on a simple presentation?!"

"I'm here to see the musical paintings, not a middle school project!"

Nakamura wasn't listening to the crowd though, as his attention was focused solely on Daichi.

"You brat! I poured my heart and soul into this presentation, and brats like you that can't appreciate a working man's job should be punished!"

As he said this, the rocket flew straight for Daichi. Daichi was about to deflect with a dagger hidden in his shirt, but suddenly realized he couldn't use that in public. As he wondered how to deal with this he got hit head-on by it. He reeled back and lost his balance, which gave Nakamura incentive to attack again.

Daichi smirked as his plan worked and Nakamura attacked. He hopped up and bicycle kicked the ship off course, then landed on all fours and lunged at Nakamura.

Daichi threw a punch, which pushed the man back a bit, but otherwise didn't affect him.

"Is that all you can muster kid?" Nakamura said condescendingly.

"Not even close, I just wanted to see how the new invention worked." Daichi replied, flashing a devilish grin.

Nakamura wondered what he was talking about, before realizing there was a tag with the word 'curse' written on it in Kanji. He tried pulling it off, but only achieved in getting his hands stuck to it too.

Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain of prayer beads and started saying some chants.

He finished chanting, then suddenly shouted "Daichi special No. 3 style 1: curse tag: Condemnation!"

Nakamura felt the tag heat up and tried even harder to remove it, but he was too late, as the tag exploded and he was knocked out by the blast.

Daichi then turned to address the crowd.

"Thank you for watching our presentation: Old versus New: the future of tomorrow." He said before bowing and dragging Nakamura offstage before taking his seat, glad that he was almost done.

It was finally time for the musical paintings, and Daichi was excited to see what the wait was for.

A white-haired woman in a ball gown stepped on stage with a mic connected to a strange contraption in her hands.

As soon as she started singing Daichi was entranced, and he hung on to every word. She sang for a few minutes, then she finished. After which she revealed that the machine the mic was connected to had used the sound transmitted through it to make a painting that perfectly captured the literal and metaphorical meaning conveyed by the song.

Daichi stood up after the performance and followed after her. He caught up with her at her car.

"Hey miss, I'm a big fan of what you do, can I get your autograph?" he asked, a slightly fake but mostly real sense of awe.

"Sure kid, of course you can." She said showing a small but genuine smile.

She got a sheet of cardboard and a marker and wrote out her autograph then handed it to him.

As she turned around to put back her marker she tried to make small talk.

"Hey, aren't you the kid from the fight?" She said, but got no answer.

Confused, she looked back and saw nobody. Still confused, she just shrugged and got in her car, ready to go home.

 **-X-**

Daichi opens the door to the dorm, which alerted everyone to his presence.

"Where have you been?" Embi asked, looking up from his phone.

"The Shibuya performance fair, why?" Daichi said in a tired voice.

"Dude, that sounds really awesome!" Yamamoto asked, looking bummed that he didn't go.

"If you really want to see something 'awesome' feel free to come to my house at any time." Irina said suddenly, taking the opportunity that had presented itself as quickly as possible.

"Dang, that's smooth." Said Ren, unable to stop herself from applauding.

While the rest of the class was in a buzz after the brazen declaration, Daichi just walked upstairs to Haruna's dorm.

After a light knock and a cheery welcome, Daichi entered her room.

"Got her autograph and put a tracker in her car, missions done." Daichi said, throwing the autograph in question at her.

"Good job big guy, must have been hard huh?" Haruna said, noticing his lingering annoyance.

"What? This was one of the easiest jobs yet, anyone could have done it." Daichi replied, just waiting to crawl back in bed and sleep.

"Don't even bother lying," Haruna said, her tone shifting, before she suddenly teleported behind him and gave him a hug. "I'm sure they'll go with you one day."

"W-W-W-What ever are you talking about? I don't want to go anywhere with anyone, and if I did I'm sure those people would be very busy and not want to be disturbed." Daichi stuttered out, alarmed by the topic more than the hug.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have very important matters to attend to. Bye!" he said before bolting out of the door.

Haruna just sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What kind of parents are to busy for their own kid?" she said, before flopping in her bed and letting sleep take control.

 **Hey, it's been like a month or like 5 but another poorly done chapter is out. There are many parts I'm not particularly happy with, especially the prayer bead part, but that's just me. Feel free to leave a comment, or don't, whatever's convenient and I'll see you in an unspecified and most likely grossly long amount of time.**

Next Chapter

Daichi stares at the dart board in disbelief.

"Well fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own BNHA or any Ither piece of media I reference in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 6: Smoke and Bone**

Makoto woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room. He looked around in the dim light and saw a figure sitting in the darkness.

Warily, he made his way towards the figure, ready to strike if need be. He turned the figure around, and after seeing their face he proceeded to punch it.

"Good morning to you too." Daichi said, clutching his now red nose in pain.

"Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to kidnap me too?" Makoto said, his voice filled with anger.

"You don't even know how many things are wrong with that sentence," Daichi retorted. "First off, trying would indicate that this is an attempt. You have been successfully kidnapped for hours now. Secondly, I'm not the one who did it, and I'd rather not be affiliated with you at all, for obvious reasons. And lastly, in the first 'kidnapping', I was the victi-" Daichi was cut off by Makoto grabbing him by the collars roughly.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Daichi questioned.

"Taking this too far? You took it too far when you tried to take my sister away!" Makoto shouted, the force of his words shaking the room, but not the accused himself.

"Hmph." Was all Daichi could muster.

Suddenly the lights turned on and with it the television.

The screen hummed for a moment, before coming to life and showing an all too familiar face.

"Good morning dear classmates, Haruna here to tell you what's up." She said before the camera zoomed out of her face and showed her whole body and a map.

"As per a request from the higher-ups, you and Daichi have been sent somewhere in Japan to socialize and get to know each other." Haruna said with a professional aura.

"Makoto Renin, due to your past with Daichi, you shall be the first participant. Use this time to get along or else we're all in deep shit. I'll keep you posted with those fancy bracelets you have on your left arms. Bye!"

As she finished the screen turned off and a door opened, showing the outside world.

"So much for not being the one who kidnapped me, that was your lackey in the screen just now!" Makoto said, very irritated.

"She's more of a free spirit than anything, I can hardly control her. And please get the wool out of your ears, because she said the higher-ups made her do this, not me, so you can't blame me for everything bad that happens to you, got it?" Daichi said, doing his best to keep calm.

Makoto took a very deep breath and stormed out of the room to find out where they could be.

Or he tried to, before they both got a shock from the bracelets.

"Oh yeah," Haruna's voice said from within the bracelet. "If you stray too far from each other you get a little shock, the more it happens the higher the voltage. Don't you just love it when the tutorial comes after the fact?" she said as her voice proceeded to cut out.

"I'll stay as far away as possible if that helps." Daichi piped up.

Makoto just shook his head and walked out, making sure Daichi was in range.

After an hour or so of walking Makoto spotted a familiar sight.

"Hey," he said. "Is that the 10-"

"For legal reasons no, it is not." Daichi cut him off.

Makoto just stared at him, kind of confused.

"What?" He said.

"What" Daichi replied.

"How long are we expected to stay here for?" Makoto whined, more tired than angry.

"Knowing them, probably the whole day." Daichi yawned. "Can we at least go somewhere fun? My legs hurt from walking."

"Fine, but I decide where we go." Makoto replied, finally cracking from the pressure.

Blast off arcade

"Man! I didn't know these still existed." Makoto said, shocked to see that the archaic arcade still existed somewhere.

"I used to come here all the time with my sister." He smiled while reminiscing on the good old days.

"Oh yeah, she took me-" Daichi said, soon realizing his mistake and putting his hands over his mouth.

"…What was that?" Makoto said, slowly yet faster than both of them would have liked.

"Nothing dude, I didn't say-" Daichi said, soon being cut off by Makoto.

"She changed after that day, she never let me look on her phone, started cutting her hair short and coming back late at night. What happened that day?" He said, sitting down on a bench.

"Look, I'm sorry about that fiasco, but I really don't want to talk about it." Daichi replied, holding his head in his hand at the thought of that day.

"Daichi, I'm worried about her, what did you do that made her this way?" Makoto asked again, getting closer to Daichi with every word.

"I cracked under pressure okay! I didn't mean for any of it to happen it just did!" Daichi replied before trying to run away.

The bracelet stopped that from happening with another shock, which was much stronger than the last one.

"Daichi Inoue, always the runner when the going gets tough." Haruna's voice buzzed from the bracelet. "Sorry bud, this is one problem you can't run away from."

The two of them recovered from the shock and stared each other down.

"Bullet fiesta, I'll be able to tell to you if we're playing that." Daichi sighed.

2 tokens later the game, and the conversation, started.

"I was just trying to steal some yen that fell on the ground from underneath, and she just so happened to be directly above it, I wasn't trying to kidnap anyone, honest." Daichi started, shooting 3 enemies in a row while speaking.

"You said she technically kidnapped you, what did you mean by that?" Makoto asked, getting a headshot.

"After the initial freak-out on both our ends I tried to bribe her so she wouldn't get me arrested. This made her aware of the power she held over me, and it went downhill from there." Daichi replied, his aim getting worse the more he remembered.

"At first it started simple, the wanted some toys. I got her a complete set of the sleepy teddies. Then she asked for sweets. I got a month's worth of Crepes. Then she asked for clothes. I got her a dress made of _roses and rubies_. Every time I answered her requests, she had a harder one waiting for me. It felt like it would never end. I got scared she would want to stay with me so I panicked even more." He continued, completing the level and advancing to the next.

"The hell? She's shy when it comes to asking for stuff, and she's always content with what she's given. Why would she suddenly become as you said, to a stranger no less?" Makoto replied with a confused expression on his face as he fed the machine another quarter to revive.

"Maybe that was the point," Daichi suggested. "She may be holding herself back due to your financial situation, and suddenly someone shows up with wads of cash ready to blow all on her. She must have wanted to see what it felt like."

"…Maybe you're right. I've never been able to give her real presents so she must have really wanted to have things." Makoto sighed.

"She really wanted to share it all with you actually." Daichi spoke up. "every time I gave her something she always seemed to have you on her mind."

Makoto smiled softly, before clearing his throat and continuing the initial conversation.

"You said you panicked, how?" He said, eager to know how the story ended.

"I asked her if she wanted to do anything fun and she brought me here. She made me play this very same game in that arcade." Daichi said, smiling a little, before it got replaced with a desolate look.

"I thought there was only one way to escape from keeping her, and called the police on myself."

"And that's how you got caught?" Makoto asked.

Daichi just nodded.

"And as you know we all went to court and I somehow didn't get arrested, probably due to her testimony." He said. Shooting the final boss and finishing bullet fiesta.

"So that's what happened. But why is she acting is strange then?" Makoto said, unable to find the answer to the last question.

"I think she's looking for a job. It would be a way for her to help her family feel what she felt that day." Daichi replied with a smile.

By the time they were out of the arcade the sun was already setting.

Daichi bought two drinks and gave one to Makoto.

"I'm sorry for hitting you I guess" Makoto replied bashfully.

"Water under the bridge, are we cool?" Daichi held a hand out to Makoto.

Makoto took the hand and shook it.

"Not even close, I have my own beef with you and your plans for our class, so watch out."

At that declaration the bracelets knocked them both out with a sedative.

A shadowy figure soon stood over both of them and smiled.

"Good, fuel each others growth and overcome all obstacles." They said as they slung both bodies over their shoulders and walked off.

 **I don't really know what to say except thanks for the 1000 views on my barely passable writing. I'll keep trying to do my hardest and maybe publish in shorter spans of time. My name is Rubyashes and I still can't process that number.**

Bonus

"Man is this fun." Haruna said as she ate some chips while planning off Daichi's stuff for dirt cheap prices.


End file.
